


Life-Affirming

by SamuelJames



Series: Unearthing Desires [3]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Double Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-17
Updated: 2015-01-17
Packaged: 2018-03-07 21:19:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3183542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roy and Oliver have a close call and end up having sex when they get back to Verdant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life-Affirming

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Scathach](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scathach/gifts).



> _Title: Life-Affirming_   
>  _Pairing: Oliver Queen/Roy Harper_   
>  _Rating: 18+/NC-17_   
>  _Summary: Roy and Oliver have a close call and end up having sex when they get back to Verdant._   
>  _Notes: Written for the comment_fic prompt any, any, urgent sex._   
>  _Series Notes: Part Three of Unearthing Desires. It is envisaged as being a while after part two. Series order will change as more parts are written._   
>  _Disclaimer: This transformative work has been created purely for entertainment purposes. No profit is made or sought. No copyright infringement is intended._   
>  _Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net._

Their costumes are a hindrance in their quest to get naked.

"Too close, Roy. He almost..."

Roy kisses Oliver, getting his own pants unzipped. After breaking their kiss he whispers against Oliver's stubble, "we're okay, we're safe."

They separate to undress themselves which only helps matters. As soon as they're both naked Oliver crowds him pushing him back towards the exam table, hands checking everywhere.

Roy reassures him again and turns bracing his hands on the edge of the table. "Please," he says already assured of Oliver's response.

He's quickly stretched with slick fingers and pressed down onto the table as Oliver enters him. It's not tender or careful or any of the other things Oliver normally is but Roy wants this, proof that Oliver was scared of losing him.

Roy rests his head on his arm and reaches back to hold himself open even more. Oliver puts his hand on Roy's neck holding him down as he slams into him quickly. He rubs his thumb across Roy's hairline, a gentle gesture during a frantic fuck.

Roy can't touch himself and he doesn't even care. Everything is just Oliver needing him, claiming him and showing him how much he matters.


End file.
